


Эгоист

by Hrizotil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине Дайки – эгоистичный застранец. Но при этом отдает пару кроссовок какому-то парню из другой команды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эгоист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128350) by [owlsshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows). 



> Перевод-пересказ

Аомине Дайки – эгоистичный застранец.  
Он делает, что хочет и когда хочет. Посещает тренировки, если есть желание. Поднимается на крышу, чтобы понежиться на солнце, если ему захотелось. Долго спит после обеда, пропуская занятия, слушая, как вечно свободный ветер играет с листьями старой вишни в школьном дворе.  
Аомине Дайки не тот человек, который будет думать о других. Он устроен предельно просто. Он упрям и непоколебим. Его мысли примитивны и однозначны. Даже его сны заурядны: пышногрудая девушка-звезда, плюшевый диван, шампанское (которое он никогда не пробовал, но уверен, что на вкус оно потрясающее), роскошная квартира с видом на ночной мегаполис, полный огней…  
Да. Аомине Дайки эгоистичен и банален.  
Он не из тех, кто будет беспокоиться о каком-то парне из другой команды, так же как и о том, насколько изношена его обувь.  
Он не из таких, даже если Тецу признает этого парня.  
Не из таких, даже если Тецу – единственный человек, чье мнение его когда-либо волновало.  
Впрочем – растянувшись на крыше, он вздыхает, прикрывая глаза от слепящего солнца, проснувшись всего пару мгновений назад,- он ловит себя на мысли, что снова думает не о том.  
В его сне не было яхт, роскошных машин или фигуристых моделей, но был парень в заношенных кроссовках, который обводил и финтил играючи, как будто проще баскетбола ничего нет, как будто контролировать площадку не тяжелее, чем дышать.  
Пусть Аомине Дайки недалек, но даже ему понятно, что сны о каком-то парне из школы Тецу, явно не признак психического здоровья.  
Чтобы избавиться от наваждений, он избавится от их источника.   
А источник – это ведь пара обуви, правильно? И то, что навязчиво преследует его сейчас, это воспоминание, как выглядят те кроссовки, которые почти спадали с детских ног, ведь так?  
Он уходит пораньше. Не то что бы он когда-либо следит или вообще знает, как выглядит его расписание.  
Он садится в автобус до дома. Позже роется в вещах. Вытаскивает обувную коробку из-под кучи забытых журналов.  
Идет с ней по городу.  
Приносит в парк, где, он точно знает, найдет того случайного парня, чье волосы напоминают ему закат (или это закат напоминает о его волосах?) и чьи брови самые нелепые из всех, что ему доводилось видеть.  
Кроссовки парня все так же сильно изношены, как он запомнил.  
Аомине Дайки – эгоистичный застранец.  
Он делает, что хочет, и когда хочет. Он идет в парк, если желает. Он отдает свои кроссовки, как будто это ничего не стоит, случайному парню из школы Тецу, если ему этого хочется. Он играет с парнем один на один, отчаянно пытаясь победить его, пока вечно свободный ветер обдувает их влажные от пота футболки, пуская по коже волны мурашек.  
Аомине Дайки не тот человек, который думает о других.  
Он помогает этому случайному парню в надежде убедить самого себя, что тот действительно просто один среди многих. Делает это для собственной пользы. Исключительно для того, чтобы вернуть свои сны в привычное русло.  
Чтобы больше никаких алых волос, мускулистых рук и открытых плеч в них не появлялось.  
Чтобы он больше не грезил о Кагами Тайге.


End file.
